


Eclipse

by artichoker



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Bad Parenting, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Culture Shock, Dubious Morality, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Issues, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Infidelity, M/M, Marriage, Puberty, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexuality Crisis, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artichoker/pseuds/artichoker
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke grew up together attending the same elementary boarding school in Tokyo. As they aged their relationship developed into something unexpected and unconventional as puberty kicked in and family trauma lingered. Now they are in their thirties with wives and teenage kids. What would they do given their past? Would they keep doing what's been done, or would they make a difference?





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've been wanting to write for a long time. I've always been fascinated with themes such as family trauma and how they can affect a person's mindset and mentality, shaping them into who they are as adults. For those of you who have read my other story "Christmas at the Uzumaki's," this story can be seen as an independent sequel as it deals with some common elements such as infidelity/cheating, family/kids, and responsibility/morality, but it's much more explicit and detailed since it describes Sasuke and Naruto's relationship from when they were kids to today, and extends into the future.
> 
> For those of you who haven't read it, you can view this story as a mixture of Asian-styled teenage romance and adult-themed dark angst. It contains both, and I'll fit them in.
> 
> Some general WARNINGS:  
> \- Story contains disturbing elements so if you are easy to offend or have a strict moral code this story will upset you, and you should not read it.  
> \- Story takes place in Boruto era so Hinata and Sakura will appear as Naruto and Sasuke's wives. Just a head up in case you are allergic to canon ending (actually I am so I'm writing this story).  
> -Unbetaed. Please let me know if you see something that needs to be fixed.  
> \- More warnings to be added as story progresses.

Chapter 1

 

It was half past two when Naruto woke up. He had completely lost track of time from his nap as he was exhausted from the flight and terribly jet lagged. It wasn’t like he would fly to Japan often these days, not in his late thirties. But it was always Sasuke who did the flying in the past, so it was only fair for them to switch roles at times.

“You woke up, Usuratonkachi?” 

A voice came from afar, approaching him steadily. Sasuke’s image registered in Naruto’s head as the raven haired man walked towards the bed, bending down with a cup of water.

“Oh, thank you.” Naruto took over the cup gratefully and downed the drink. Sasuke could always read his needs without trying, which he deeply appreciated.

“You need to go, no?”

“Hmm… shit! It’s half past two? Damn it I need to pick up Hinata and the kids at the airport at three! How far is this hotel anyway?” Naruto started to panic, he wasn’t used to lying and acting, especially in front of his family.

“A forty minute drive, in normal traffic. Today is Saturday so it might be a little busy on the road. You want me to drop you off?”

“No, thanks man. But you are not supposed to be seen until later tonight remember? I told Hinata that I had to come here early for a business conference, not to meet you.”

Sasuke smirked at the excuse. It was for sure a stupid one, but he didn’t expect Naruto to make better ones anyway. Luckily for him he didn’t even need to make up excuses. Sakura simply let him go.

“Shit Boruto is gonna give me so much crap if I run late. That brat has some attitudes againsts me lately. You got a clue?” Naruto mumbled as he put on his jacket and reached for his tie.

“Why would I.” Sasuke shrugged. “Kids at his age does that. He’s turning thirteen.”

“Well but Sarada doesn’t?” Naruto retorted, forming a small pout on his face. “What have you done to deserve a daughter like her, Sasuke. She is a hundred times sweeter compared to you when you were her age.”

“Hn.” Sasuke snorted, as if found Naruto’s statement amusing, “you say that because Himawari is still young. Girls are a lot more complicated than boys, and they stop listening to you earlier. You’d be surprised by how much Himawari’s gonna change when she starts middle school.”

Naruto shrinked a little at his mental image before rushing towards the door. He was busy putting on his shoes when he felt Sasuke running a hand down his spine. 

“You forgot something?” Sasuke murmured seductively behind his ears.

Naruto shivered, hastily turned and gave Sasuke a kiss on the lips. Sasuke grabbed his chin possessively and deepened the kiss, eyes looking straight into his before pulling back and saying “See you tonight, Usuratonkachi.”

Naruto grinned at him and sprinted out of the door.

 

Later that night the Uzumaki family visited the Uchiha’s mansion in suburban Tokyo, a town not too far away from Naruto and Sasuke’s elementary boarding school. Naruto hadn’t been back to the area for a long time, approximately a good eight years since he last visited. In the past it was always Sasuke’s family who did the travel to see them, this year it was the opposite. Sasuke’s work had gotten more and more demanding as he got promoted recently, leaving him practically no time to unplug and fly to the States. Sakura’s job was equally demanding- she was a physician in a prestigious hospital in Tokyo. It was truly a miracle that she and Sasuke could simultaneously find time off while taking Sarada with them to visit Naruto’s family in Massachusetts, for the past eight years. 

Naruto deeply appreciated their devotion and effort. Aside from Sasuke, Naruto was particularly impressed by how Sakura was willing to commit to such almost routine-like travels. Sure they did tour other parts of the U.S. too, but every year? To see the same family whom she wasn’t personally associated with? That showed a lot about Sakura. Naruto didn’t know her personally, but nevertheless liked her genuinely. He almost felt Sasuke didn’t deserve a wife like her, given what he and Sasuke had going on between them. But it wasn’t his place to judge Sasuke’s marriage or family life, just like he never allowed Sasuke to comment on Hinata. Naruto might be oblivious in many ways, but he knew Hinata had loved him whole-heartedly even before they started dating. He might not have loved Hinata the way she did, but he did love her. Among all the pain and afflictions he’d gone through, Hinata was a blessing in his life. She ransomed him, gave him a family, and bore him two lovely children. The last thing Naruto wanted to do was to hurt her, even though he was technically doing it already by seeing Sasuke behind closed doors. But it was different, he told himself. He and Sasuke had gone through these talks many years ago and had cleared things up. This, and that, are different. 

 

At the dinner table Boruto had complained about how Naruto was late in picking them up at the airport, in fact his  _ kuso-oyaji _ had always been late when it came to his family. Hinata was shocked by his choice of language on the dinner table, as “kuso” was a really vulgar word to say, let alone in front of people three times his age who were also his hosts. As if noticed the embarrassed expression on Hinata’s face, Sakura kindly joined the conversation and directed the focus of the topic somewhere else. Naruto shot an apologetical glance at her and smiled sheepishly, only to catch Sasuke smirking discreetly at him. What a meal! Naruto rolled his eyes.

“So, Boruto-kun is starting middle school this spring right?” Sakura asked with curiosity.

“No, I started already, in September.” Boruto answered dryly, apparently not very interested in the topic.

“Sakura-chan, American school years start in September and finish around summer time. It’s the complete opposite from Japan, funny isn’t it?” Hinata attentively added, explaining the situation.

“Ah no wonder! I heard Sarada say Boruto-kun was already in 7th grade and I was like how’s that even possible?” Sakura laughed, “Sarada is starting in April, and she’s quite nervous about it. I’m wondering if she could hear some advices from Boruto-kun?”

Sarada, sitting next to Sakura, had straightened her back and proclaimed in a solemn tone, “No mama, I’m not nervous. I’m just curious, that’s all.”

Naruto almost chuckled at the scene. There was no doubt that Sarada was Sasuke’s daughter, as they essentially had the same face when they played serious.

“Well, there ain’t much I can tell, as I don’t learn much from school anyway.” Boruto said smugly, he knew he would ace every subject no matter what, “But one thing you should probably know Sarada, do not go on dates with guys simply because they confessed to you, and do not even think about doing the whole gokuhaku thing and ask a guy out. It’s just stupid! Why would you confess to someone before you even date them? It doesn’t make sense!”

Sarada’s face turned into a glowing red at the word “gokuhaku” and seemed like she wanted to smack Boruto on the head. Hinata smiled awkwardly at Sakura and Sasuke before landing a hand on Boruto’s ear and twisted it. The kid yelled in pain, and Naruto did nothing to facilitate the situation. He’d been bad at dealing with family drama since the beginning, especially with his now teenaged kids. He’d always known Boruto was a brat, but this was on another level- the kid was literally flirting with Sarada in front of her parents, in her house!

“Boruto, that’s too much.” Naruto warned him, voice lowered with tension.

“Tch, see who’s talking now, old man.” Boruto retorted with a scowl.

“Boruto.” Naruto dropped his chopsticks, anger slowly accumulating in his body.

“I——”

“Boruto.” Sasuke cut him off, voice cold and abrupt, yet surprisingly calming and soothing, “I’m rather curious about your approach at asking people out. Is it done differently in America?”

“I… I mean...” Boruto stuttered, as if caught off guard. He’d always had a thing for Sasuke, either intimidated or enchanted by him, that he would act like a timid, normal teenager in front him. Naruto had been aware of this strange pattern for a while now, but still unable to fathom the reason behind it.

Luckily Sakura distracted the conversation and once again saved the day. Naruto let out a sigh and continued working on his food.

 

After dinner Sakura and Hinata were busy doing the dishes with the help of their children, which gave Naruto and Sasuke a little alone time as they strolled the house looking for some chores to do. It was the first time Naruto visited Sasuke’s house, not his parents’ house or his student housing, but his  _ house _ house, owned under his name. It was spacious and well-decorated, yet kept everything to its simplest form, very much like Sasuke’s taste. Naruto wasn’t exactly a fan of such style- he preferred things to be brighter and bolder- but nevertheless appreciated Sasuke’s aesthetics and felt oddly relaxed. It was almost like he felt more at home at Sasuke’s house than at his own with Sasuke’s presence surrounding him, vaguely reassuring him that he belonged.

“Ne teme, I think Boruto has a thing for you.” Naruto said half-jokingly, shoving a fist at Sasuke’s shoulder.

Sasuke smirked and rose an eye brow, “You just noticed? A dobe as always.”

Naruto laughed, both at the conversation and at himself. He didn’t even know what was funny, but he just felt so damn good around Sasuke that even the taunting felt good.

“What are you laughing at, dobe?”

“Nothing, I just think you are funny.” Naruto put his arm around Sasuke’s neck, gently pecked his cheek.

Inside his arms he felt Sasuke’s body tensed at the physical contact, as the man turned and whispered in a dangerous manner: “Do not tempt me Usuratonkachi. Do that again and I’ll take you right here, on my desk.”

Naruto felt heat rushing through his body and sent a shiver down south. This was bad, he said to himself, that they couldn’t be so reckless when their families were doing dishes right outside in the kitchen. He tried to distract himself from the current situation and was searching for whatever in the room that could serve as a distracter. Finally he casted his eyes on a picture frame that was standing on Sasuke’s desk. There weren’t many pictures in Sasuke’s house so this one stood out particularly. It wasn’t a photograph judging from afar; it was more like a painting, a children’s painting.

Naruto’s curiosity was aroused as he pointed at that picture frame. “What’s that Sasuke? Did Sarada draw it?”

Sasuke’s eyes followed his hand and landed on the picture. A strange smile appeared on his face as he tilted his chin towards it. “You seriously don’t know who drew this?”

Naruto was confused. “What do you mean? Who else could it be? Don’t tell me it’s some random doodle you kept from elementary school.”

“Well, close enough.” Sasuke grinned, eyes narrowed. He grabbed Naruto’s arm and guided him to his desk, allowing them both a closer look at the drawing. It was two boys, one blonde one raven, holding hands on a playground under a glowing sun, with a chicken-scratched line on the bottom of the paper that said “You’re the closest person I have in this world!”

Naruto studied the drawing, almost scrutinizing it with narrowed eyes, and said: “Hmm, looks like these people are you and me. But who drew it anyway?”

Sasuke felt a wave of frustration flooding over him as he yanked Naruto’s collar and roared: “It was you, you dobe! You gave this drawing to me for my eighth birthday in 3rd grade! You handed to me right after art class in the hallway! Don’t pretend you forgot it!”

Naruto looked at Sasuke wide-eyed for a moment before letting out a loud exclamation: “Ahhh! That was it! I was wondering why that picture looked so familiar. OK now that made perfect sense now thank God!”

Sasuke watched Naruto exalted in excitement, and felt slightly embarrassed all of a sudden, because he couldn’t possibly stop Naruto from asking that question——

“But Sasuke, why do you keep this drawing on your desk after like thirty something years? You even framed it? I can’t believe you still have something from that long ago.”

Sasuke felt his cheeks burning. “Shut up Usuratonkachi! I just randomly found it when we were cleaning up. Sarada spotted it from my old stuff and handed it to me, that’s why it’s on my fucking desk!”

Naruto grinned at Sasuke’s statement, he could tell half of it was fluff. But he wouldn’t call him out- why call out a tsundere why you know he is one? Nevertheless, he did feel emotions swirling in his heart at the thought that Sasuke had cherished their past so dearly. He and Sasuke had known each other for almost all their lives and that was a lot to remember. However he learned that he didn't need to memorize everything in order to feel connected with Sasuke- that connection was always there.

“Ne Sasuke, do you remember the day we met?” Naruto muttered, cerulean eyes looking into onyx ones. “Over thirty years ago, in April?”

Sasuke looked at him for a little while and smiled, “Do you? If you do, then so do I.”

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned in, nuzzling his nose against Sasuke’s forehead. “Let’s see, what happened that day...” 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> You might be confused about why Naruto and Sasuke are technically cheating as their canon selves don't seem to be portrayed to have such tendency. Well this is modern A/U and a lot of elements can contribute to their perceptions and values. We'll dig into that starting from next chapter, when we look back at their childhood.


End file.
